


Dance In The Dark

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Dance In The Dark [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which separate realities collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was not turning out to be a good night.

The Sookie girl was still apparently playing games with both her maker and the other vampire that loved her, apparently this time by vanishing completely. Where that was no one appeared to even know this time.

Whatever the result came out of this one, she was almost sure that it was not going to end well for any of them.

The club patrons that were made up of the human variety were getting annoying clingy in their drunken states, so much so that it was easy to see the other vampire were beginning to look cagey.

Which meant could it either end in a bar brawl or something that could easily turn into a feeding frenzy. A fact that didn't seem to faze Jessica as the younger vampire walked up to her, grinning.

"This is not a good time for this. Why are you here, Jessica?"

The grin on the younger woman's face wavered slightly before it finally stayed in place as she laughed softly taking in the scene around her as the tensions rose steadily.

"What I'm not allowed to see my favorite fanged woman now?"

It wasn't even hard to guess that she was the only one that Jessica even knew, unless the girl had gone somewhere and met someone new. It was either that or she had gone back to that human male that she liked so much.

She managed resist the urge to hurt the younger vampire in some way, killing her would cause unneeded trouble for both her and Eric. She shook herself mentally and took stock of the situation around them, knowing that it would soon be time to act.

"Go home or to your toy, Jessica. I have no time for your games right now."

0000

In the shadowed recess of the room, the person standing over the book and urn smiled slightly. He hoped that the person that he would be bringing from the other world would be strong enough to take down the Seeker and his allies for Lord Rahl.

Perhaps this woman would finally manage succeed where so many fools had failed before her.

Now that he had found her, he would need to find just the right moment to steal her away from her world and into his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which separate realities collide.

It wasn't hard to guess that someone was watching her carefully.

A new customer had been coming to the bar every night as soon as the doors to Fangtasia opened up.

He wouldn't ever order anything to drink that she knew of, but rather he would simply watch what happened in the bar.

It wasn't hard to guess that he was watching her, but it was somehow different from the average fool human that came into the bar.

She wasn't even able to convince Eric that there even was a problem when the fool human girl was distracting him again and it was completely as though no one else could see him.

What the hell was going on now? Why was she the only one who could apparently see him and what did he want from her?

0000

It was hard not to watch them, more so when they were right in front of her.

She frowned watching Kahlan fawn over some wound on the Seeker, something that she had allowed the Mother Confessor do only when they had been together. Now she was it with the Seeker whenever he was wounded or not.

It was almost sickeningly cute and she fought herself to keep from admitting that she missed it.

Especially when it was quite clear that she wouldn't be able to get the other woman back, not when certain words had been said and certain actions between them had ruined how things had been between them.

Now it was time to see just what the fool wizard was muttering about now.


End file.
